


The Meaning of Flowers

by flameoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakfast, Dating, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, aone owns a flower shop, just pure sweet aohina fluff, not technically an au, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameoh/pseuds/flameoh
Summary: Aone and Hinata go through their Saturday morning routine and talk about flowers.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu & Hinata Shouyou, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	The Meaning of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write some aohina fluff so im adding it to the very small amount of fics in the aohina tag. if i feel inspired enough, i may write a longer, offical flower shop au with aohina ! for now, enjoy !

_ White camellias are a symbol of adoration and are given to someone well-liked. _

_ Pink camellias are a symbol of longing and are given to someone who is missed. _

_ Whereas red camellias symbolize love, passion, and deep desire. _

Hinata was usually the first awake. He slid out of bed without trying to wake his boyfriend and shivered at the cold of the hardwood on his bare feet. He made his way to the kitchen in their small apartment, yawning and scratching his stomach above the waistband of his boxer briefs. He started the kettle to boil water and set a pan on the stove, turning the heat on and retrieving eggs to crack over it. Aone usually woke to the smell of cooking food, so Hinata routinely did the cooking in the morning and Aone made lunch later in the day. Hinata let the egg yolks sit in the pan, sizzling comfortably. He could eat his eggs any way, but Aone liked them where he could dip his toast into the runny yolk. Hinata smiled at the thought of him wiping egg off his top lip; it’s happened more than once before. He made fun of him for it sometimes, but he thought it was cute.

He patiently watched the translucent liquid from the eggs blaze white. The kettle started steaming, and Hinata turned off the heat for both parts of the stove, moving the eggs to a cooler burner and pouring the hot water from the kettle into two mugs, one a little big bigger than the other. The larger one was white with a pale violet rim and inside, and the smaller one was a pastel green mug with pink flowers blossoming from the bottom. He set the kettle back on the burner and reached in the cabinet for the tea bags. As his arm was outstretched, he jumped at the feeling of a hand sliding up his (technically Aone’s) oversized shirt from behind. He relaxed, leaning into the touch and feeling his boyfriend’s other hand wrap around his middle. Aone kissed the top of his head as he hugged him.

“Shoyo,” he mumbled a greeting, resting his cheek on the top of the shorter boy’s head.

“Morning, Takanobu,” Hinata touched Aone’s hands that were hugging him, feeling him squeeze when he used his given name. “Your eggs are done, I’m just waiting for the toast.” Aone grunted in response, reluctantly releasing him to take out two plates and utensils, leaving one set for Hinata for when he made his own eggs. Hinata gave himself green tea and Aone black tea. He dropped a dollop of sugar into Aone’s, stirring it a bit to let the sugar mix in.

“Here you go,” Hinata handed Aone the mug before he retreated into the living room where they ate all their meals. Aone held onto Hinata’s hand when he took the drink, planting a small kiss on his wrist as a thank you. Hinata giggled and turned to make his own food. Aone came back at the ding of the toaster, slowly buttering the bread slices.

When they eventually made it to the living room, they sat on their small couch facing the TV. Hinata ate his food a little too quickly, coughing on part of his toast, making Aone pat his back firmly to help. Hinata laughed once he was able to swallow it.

“Thanks, babe,” Hinata leaned against his boyfriend and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He watched the older boy’s face glow pink. He smiled, touching Aone’s face gently and brushing his thumb against his cheek. “You look tired. Did you sleep well last night?” Aone exhaled, blinking slowly and slumping his shoulders.

“Do you want me to make you some sleepytime tea before bed tonight?”

Aone closed his eyes and leaned into his touch. Hinata smiled, brushing his finger against his skin once more before getting up to put their dishes in the sink. He passed the couch on his way back and headed straight for the window on the other side of the living room. He gasped.

“It’s snowing!” He grinned, jumping back on the couch and grabbing his mug to hold between his hands and keep them warm. “Do you think you’ll visit the shop today? The greenhouse is always nice and warm. And I love seeing the flowers with fresh snow on them.” He snuggled into Aone’s side and watched him drape a blanket over the two. The taller boy sighed and leaned into Hinata, snaking an arm around his waist.

“They remind me of camellias,” Hinata said quietly and sipped his tea. He felt Aone shift and looked up to see him staring down at him with a surprised blush on his face. He knew Aone knew the language of flowers better than anyone. He lived and worked around them and was even an expert on picking out the best flowers for any and every occasion.

“What color?” Aone breathed out. Hinata smiled into his mug.

“Pick one.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluefiames) @ bluefiames


End file.
